Don't Leave Me
by Steffaniesaskey
Summary: Siapa sangka keanehan itu ternyata pertanda dia akan meninggalkanku selamanya./REPUBLISH/Mind to RnR minna? :


**Don't Leave Me**

**Steffaniesaskey©2012**

**The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san but this story is MINE  
**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, MAYBE SO MANY MISSTYPO EH?  
**

**BACA=REVIEW  
**

**CHECKIDOUT!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

CKLEK!

Seorang lelaki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah ruang rawat ICU. Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya dengan beberapa alat medis yang ada pada tubuhnya yang bahkan kedua mata emerald gadis itu pun tetap tertutup rapat.

"Sakura…" Lirih lelaki itu sembari duduk di samping ranjang putihnya itu setelah sebelumnya ia menggantikan bunga mawar putih yang tak segar lagi dengan bunga mawar putih yang di bawanya tadi.  
Ia menggenggam lembut tangannya yang tak sehangat dulu, Bahkan warna kulitnya pun terlihat memudar dan menjadi putih pucat.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah harus terus menjalani ini semua." Ucap Sasuke lagi.  
Setetes air mata mulai dari turun secara perlahan dari ujung onyxnya dan tepat terjatuh pada punggung tangan gadis yang terbaring lemah itu,  
"Andai saja aku tahu, Permintaanmu saat itu akan membuatmu seperti saat ini. Mungkin aku takkan pernah mau mengikuti keinginanmu itu…" Ujarnya.

**-Flash Back 3 Month Ago Start-**

_"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura manja seraya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang._  
_Sasuke, yang saat itu baru saja selesai mengenakan kaosnya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan begitu bingung saat melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti itu._

_"Hn, Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini?" Bingung Sasuke._

_"tidak tahu…" Jawab Sakura masih tetap memeluk Sasuke dengan erat._

_"Aneh." Sasuke tertawa kecil dan lalu mulai berbalik lalu menatap Sakura lekat dengan kedua tangannya di atas bahu gadis itu. "Kau ini kenapa bersikap seperti sekarang ini, huh? Apa kau sedang demam?" Sindir Sasuke seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura._

_"Tidak…" Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau tidak perlu pergi latihan basket ya…" Pinta Sakura tiba-tiba._

_"Apa?" Sasuke semakin bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba ini. "Kau tahu kan besok aku ada pertandingan?" Jelas Sasuke._

_Dalam seketika wajah Sakura langsung cemberut,_

_"Kumohon…" Bujuk Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu memelas. "Sasuke-kun… kumohon…" Pinta Sakura lagi karena Sasuke hanya terus diam dan menatapnya bingung._

_"Hn…" Pasrah Sasuke sambil mengangguk pada akhirnya._

_"Yeaaaaaaaaay!" Senang Sakura langsung kembali memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kalau begitu, Hari ini kita pergi ke Pusat Kota ya?" Ajak Sakura semangat yang hanya di jawab anggukan kecil dari pemuda di hadapannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Keduanya kini tengah berada di pusat kota,_

_"Ehmmm.. Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin Ice Cream…" Pinta Sakura begitu seperti anak kecil benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya._

_"Ice Cream?"_

_"Ehm…" Sakura mengangguk cepat._

_"Baiklah. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke sembari menarik Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah toko Ice Cream._

_"Silahkan. Anda mau memesan Ice Cream apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan begitu ramah seraya memberikan daftar Ice Cream yang tersedia._

_"Hmm… Kami pesan dua cup Ice Cream rasa mint!" Jawab Sakura kemudian._

_"Baiklah tunggu sebentar…" Ujar pelayan itu lagi seraya pergi._

_"Apa? Mint? Sejak kapan kau suka Ice Cream rasa Mint?" Bingung Sasuke._

_"Hanya ingin mencobanya saja. Selama ini aku selalu penasaran dengan rasa Ice Cream Mint yang selalu kau pesan…" Jawab Sakura dengan ceria._

_Mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit aneh membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dan bahkan lelaki itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali saat Ice Cream pesanannya sudah ada di hadapannya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang begitu menikmati Ice Cream pesanannya itu yang bahkan setahunya Mint bukanlah rasa kesukaan Sakura._

_"Hm… enaknya!" Ceria Sakura._

_Akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap Ice Cream tadi. Kini mereka tengah berputar-putar di sekitar pusat kota Tokyo tanpa ada tujuan, Karena sejak tadi Sasuke terus saja mengikuti semua keinginan Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura lagi._

_"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh pada Sakura._

_"Ehm. Aku ingin membeli mawar putih itu!" Tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah toko yang menjual bermacam-macam bunga._

_"Hn, Ayo…" Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Sakura lagi. Ia membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih yang begitu cantik dan dapat ia lihat senyum Sakura yang begitu nampak ceria._

_"Arigatou sasuke-kun…" Senang Sakura sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Sasuke._

_"hn…" Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura. "Lalu… Sekarang kau ingin apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi._

_"Ehm…" Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin boneka Dolphin itu…" Tunjuk Sakura lagi pada sebuah toko boneka yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang._

_"Heh? Boneka? Seperti anak kecil saja!" Ejek Sasuke._

_"Ayolah…Belikan aku satu! Yah… Yah…" Rajuk Sakura sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke persis seperti anak kecil._

_"Ya, Baiklah. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu…" Pasrah Sasuke kemudian._

_"Wuah! Kau memang pacar yang baik…" Riang Sakura seraya berlari kecil menuju toko boneka itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah cukup lama mengelilingi pusat kota Tokyo, Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah taman tentunya dengan boneka dolphin dan mawar putih yang Sakura inginkan tadi._

_"Sasuke-kun, arigatou…" Ujar Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

_"Untuk apa berterima kasih. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membelikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan…" Jawab Sasuke santai._

_Sakura menoleh padanya dan lalu melemparkan senyuman tipis darinya,_

_"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura kemudian._

_"Hn?"_

_CUP!_

_Sebuah kecupan lembut tapi singkat mendarat tepat di bibir Sasuke_

_"Aishiteru…" Ucap Sakura._

_Sasuke membalas senyumannya, "Aku juga…" Balasnya singkat._

_Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya tepat pada bahu Sasuke, Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku…" Ujar Sakura lagi._

_"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke._

_"Jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak ada berada di sampingmu lagi. Maka, Kau harus tetap bahagia dan jangan pernah menangis. Kau mengerti?"_

_DEG!_

_Seakan terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura tadi, Sasuke langsung menoleh pada gadis itu namun ia hanya tetap tersenyum santai padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi._

_"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Huh?!" Tanya Sasuke terdengar begitu mulai cemas terlebih lagi karena sikap Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda hari ini._

_"Tidak apa-apa…" Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Ah, Rasanya aku haus sekali… Aku beli orange juice dulu ya…" Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam._

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Kenapa hari ini dia bersikap seperti itu? Apalagi tadi dia mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal?!' Batin Sauke begitu cemas._  
_Cukup lama, Sakura tak kunjung datang juga dan hal itu tentu saja semakin membuat Sasuke semakin cemas._

_"Haish… Kenapa lama sekali?!" Gerutu Sasuke. Tapi tak berapa lama ia melihat sebuah mobil ambulance melintas dan hal itu semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang._

_Dengan segera, Sasuke berlari mencoba mendekati tempat yang terlihat begitu banyak dengan kerumunan orang itu. Semakin lama larinya semakin kencang dan perasaannya pun begitu tak tenang, Dan kedua matanya membulat dalam seketika saat melihat seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di tengah jalan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah, Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong Sasuke hanya dapat mematung di tempatnya._

_"Saku…" Lirihnya. "SAKURAAAAAA!" Teriaknya mulai tersadar dan lalu berlari mendekati Sakura lantas memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Air matanya langsung turun begitu_ _deras, menyingkirkan wajah khas Uchihanya. Membuat semua orang yang di tempat itu memandangnya iba._

**-Flash Back 3 Month Ago End-**

"Seharusnya aku saja yang membelikanmu minuman dan tak membiarkanmu pergi selangkahpun. Mungkin aku takkan pernah melihatmu seperti saat ini…" Rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti perasaan Sasuke sejak kejadian tabrak lari yang di alami Sakura saat itu.

"Kumohon saku… Sadarlah! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu… Kumohon…" Air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata Sasuke semakin deras dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

SRET!

Perlahan-lahan, Jari-jari lentik Sakura mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Kelopak matanya pun memaksa untuk membuka dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Saku…" Panggilnya.

"Sasuke…" Balas Sakura yang pada akhirnya tersadar dari komanya selama 3 bulan ini, Dia menoleh pada lelaki itu dengan tatapan emerald yang begitu sayu.

"Saku~ kau sudah sadar, Aku harus panggil Dokter… Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menahan tangannya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan! Tetaplah di sini, Sasuke-kun…" Tahan Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Sakura dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah kau haus? Atau kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat begitu tak sabar.

"Tidak…" Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura begitu pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Jangan menangis…"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi karenaku. Kumohon… Aku tidak pernah berharap kau jadi seperti ini…" Jelas Sakura kemudian.

"Baka!" Hardik Sasuke. "Aku seperti ini karena sikapmu yang tiba-tiba aneh dan bahkan membuatmu seperti sekarang ini!" Kesal Sasuke mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sasuke yang baginya sangat terlihat manis. Tidak dingin seperti biasa. Ia membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke rasakan tangannya yang sedikit dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Desisnya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" Balas Sasuke sembari mengecup punggung tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku lelah, Aku ingin tidur…"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah…" Suruh Sasuke.

"Tidak… Aku ingin tidur dengan menyandar padamu…Dekap aku.." Pinta Sakura sembari menggeleng singkat.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke merasa sesuatu akan terjadi lagi padanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan perasaan itu, Ia pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Sakura lalu menarik lembut gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menyandar pada dadanya.

"Sekarang, Beristirahatlah…" Bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Arigatou. Sasuke-kun…aishiteru.." Sahut Sakura dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Sakura yang semula menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, Perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur dan bahkan dapat Sasuke rasakan tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa semakin dingin seakan kini tak ada jiwa lagi pada raga gadis ini. Suara nyaring yang berasal dari monitor pendeteksi jantung pun seakan menyayat perasaan Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Panggilnya pelan mencoba untuk menepis pikiran buruknya itu.

"Sakura!" Ia mulai menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura namun gadis itu tetap tak bereaksi.

"DOKTER!" Teriak begitu cemas.

"Sakura! bangun! Kumohon…Sakura!" Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir dari kedua onyxnya, Ia terus mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu, Namun ia tetap melakukan hal yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah perlakuan yang sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, Dilihatnya bunga mawar putih yang telah layu dan sebuah boneka dholpin yang masih terbungkus rapih dan tertata di tempatnya. Beberapa kenangan indah kembali terpesit dalam pikirannya dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya kembali mengingat Haruno Sakura, gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 5 tahun ini. Namun justru gadis itu telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, Saku… Dulu kau pernah berjanji jika kau akan terus berada disisiku. Tapi kenapa justru sekarang kau pergi?" Lirihnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh lelaki itu mulai terjatuh di samping ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia memegangi keningnya yang terasa pusing setiap kali harus mengingat kenangan yang begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan baginya. Kenangan tentang gadis bermata emerald, berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi perlahan air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya,

"Gomen, Saku.. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak menangis karenamu. Gomen…" Desisnya pelan.

"Aiehiteru, Haruno Sakura…"

**-END-**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hello minna! :)  
Ah, serius saya masih baru di FFn. Dulu saya pernah publish fict ini tapi saya menghapus semua fict saya karena beberapa alasan. Saya tergolong newbie jadi masih butuh banyak bantuan dari para senpai di FFn ini. Sekiranya adakah yang mau review fict yang abal ini?  
**

**Arigatou minna :)  
**


End file.
